Psychoshipping One-shots
by QueenDarkAngelYamiMarik
Summary: this is a series of One-shots based on my favorite pairing. Send me Pairings for my next stories
1. Diapers and Mustache Fun

Title- Psychoshipping One-Shots

Pairing- Yami Bakura, Yami Marik

Summary-this is a series of one-shots based on my favorite pairing. Send me pairings for me to put them in my next stories.

Don't own yu-gi-oh Marik or Bakura

Bakura- I love u marik

Marik- *playing with the wing dragon of Ra* turns around what?'' Kura

Bakura- * scoffs and lung at marik tackling them to the floor smashing their lips toghter*

Marik- * moans*

DARKANGEL-CUTIE5- * comes in room drops cup of tea* Hey Stop THAT!

Bakura and Marik- *turns to author, then to readers* ENJOY THE STORY AND REVIEW!''

AN: This chapter is Random stupidness so please review! Please it'll make me happy: D

Diapers and Mustaches Fun

Marik and Bakura is lying toghter in their shared bedroom, the small rays of light coming in the room. Bakura eyes got hit by the light his crimson brown eyes. Flutter open Bakura look to the side marik was on his side naked, from there ruff night of sex.

Marik are you up yet? Bakura ask

Marik groan in his sleep, but didn't wake up. (AN: marik is woke but playing with Bakura) come on marik Bakura said shaking his lover, mariks dark lilac eyes flutter open as he stared at Bakura a moment.''

Hi Kura marik yawn supporting himself on his elbows, as he looks up in crimson brown eyes.

Marik you know what day it is Bakura smirk getting out the bed . . .'': D

The Egyptian look dumbfounded before catching on, also jumping out the bed marik grab a clear plastic bag with blue and purple diapers, a blonde curly mustache, and a white one.

Bakura grab the blue diaper and the white mustache and slip the stuff on.

Marik did the same. Both of the Egyptian's left the room and both of them exited out their apartment.

Bakura and marik was standing in the yard? Watching some people looking at them, some people cover their eyes, some girls blush and stop to stare . . .''

Ready Bakura ask getting on his knees.

HELL YEAH! Marik shouted also getting on his knees.

After 15 minutes of crawling around the yard, rough housing, biting each other and attaching to peoples leg.

Yugi moto and his friends Jou, Tea and Tristan are walking down the street.

Hey Yug do you see that Jou said pointing to the Psycho Yami's, who was now kissing on the yawn.

Yugi eyes followed Jou's fingers. His purple eyes grew wide as saucers. Bakura and marik was now rolling around fighting each other.

Hey Bakura and marik Yugi started. Bakura and Marik stop rolling around and look at the tricolor purple eyed teen.

Hey half pint Bakura said

You tell him KURA! Marik shouted.

Yu-Gi-ooooohhhhhhh! After Yugi got done with transforming the Pharaoh Yami came out.

What are you doing Yami ask. Looking between Bakura and marik.''

Both the Yami's stopped their playing and ran back in the house.

Bakura spoke first did you see how that Ra damn Pharaoh! And his vessel just stared at us like some idiots Bakura said angrily. Well we are Psycho marik pointed out.

I know that Bloody Hell I hate that damn Pharaoh! Bakura shouted slamming the fridge shut with a _Bang_

Kura stops getting mad. Marik said flopping on the couch by Bakura.''

Fine! Bakura lean up and kiss marik deeply, marik moan and wrap his free hand around bakura's neck. While the white haired thief wrap and pale arm around mariks waist.

They both broke apart for air. Mariks eyes were glazed over with Lust, before he spoke.

Let's go upstairs Kura.

AN: Hey Guys just finish the first chapter. Gah trying right a T rated story without lemons, so fucking hard give me sympathy. Please and good reviews they would help. P.S Just don't give me suckish reviews remember my Email address is . . .'' 2484 to send me pairings in any anime and manga show I'll write it for you.

Bye Yoai Lovers: D

-Your Darkness


	2. Veggie food fight Marik Verus Bakura

Don't Own Yu-gi-oh at all. I give the owner this.

Veggie food fight Marik Versus Bakura

AN: Next chapter yeah this one is longer than the first chapter but FUNNY XD

Bakura- *face lights up jumps up and hugs Darkness* I love food fights

Darkness- *Blushes and hugs back* I know you do!

Marik-* walks in eating a carrot* Hey darkness and Kura

Bakura and Darkness-* Turns to marik and calling him over for a hug*

Marik- YEA hugs *gives us a hug toghter*

Darkness- Bye y'all please Review: D

It was a nice, hot sunny day in domino Bakura and marik was at their kitchen Table, Eating Pancakes for breakfast as usually.

Hey Kura marik started stuffing a big piece of blueberry pancake. Hm! You know we should go out tonight.''

Why? Bakura said

Because Kura! We never go out you Pig marik shouted getting from the table and slamming their shared bedroom door.

_Now I got him piss _Bakura thought well better go make up to him, Bakura got out the chair and headed to their bedroom. He heard marik whimpering.

Stupid Kura never wants go out marik whimper. Bakura felt sorry. And open the door. Marik was on their bed crying. Marik was holding the wing dragon of Ra plushie under his arm.

Marik Bakura started walking over. Bakura walk over to the bed. Marik look up with red eyes.

What Kura!?''

Sorry! We can go out tonight. Bakura said hugging marik.''

REALLY! Marik shouted his dark lilac eyes sparkling . . . ''

Time break

Marik was ready for the date. Bakura was taking him to a vegratrian Diner marik loves. Bakura was wearing a Black punk shirt, Black leather pants and black shoes.''

Marik was wearing a midnight black baggie shirt, Red pants and his black dance shoes. Both of the Egyptians went into bakura's red Truck. After driving around for twenty minutes they were in front of a Brick Resuranet. With Black curly letters that spell . . .'' Giovanna's.

Bakura and marik went into the diner. Bakura and marik was greeted by a man in a Black apron, White shirt and a chef's hat he was fat and chubby.''

Welcome to Giovanna's may I help you to your seat.

Yes want a window seat Bakura said.

The man led Bakura and marik to window seat of the view of the crescent moon. Anything else sir the man ask

No Bakura said he sat on the opposite side of marik.

Kura I'm so happy you took me out. Marik said happily. Glad you know I love you Bakura said kissing marik. He melted in the kiss and let Bakura ravage his mouth.

They broke apart for air. Um sirs ready to order. A tall looking woman with black hair, blue eyes and a un-Miss-able accent.

Yes can I have? Marik order the Vegratrian Platter. And you she asks flashing a flirty look to Bakura.

Nothing for me Bakura said

Um like your hair color, is it your nature color she asks yeah mea Bakura said smiling at her.

YOU FRIGGIN WHORE GET AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND! Marik shouted the woman stomp off. Angrily really marik didn't know you were such a jealous boy Bakura tease.

I just hate a woman that does that, so friggin much. Marik said

After about ten minutes, different women with white hair like Bakura's with pale purple eyes, and a slight British accent. Um here you go the other girl. Said she was crying over a hot Egyptian for calling her a whore.

Bakura and marik looked ashamed and shook it off. Marik started eating off the plate. Bakura watch how mariks mouth move around the food in a seductive way.

Kura eat this Marik said throwing a piece of caramelize carrot stick at Bakura, No! Bakura hiss as the carrot got caught in his long silver locks. (AN: Don't really know how it gets caught in his hair)

Marik stared at Bakura in shock one rule never touch the hair. Sorry Kura marik said looking down Marik ISHTAR I told you not to touch the hair in any matter, unless were kissing or having Sex! Bakura shouted a few people looking at them.

Marik smirk and started throwing the vegetables, at Bakura. The raw and Caramelize Vegetables was all over Bakura. Marik you bloody wanker, Marik look in shock. Veins started appearing on his face as he got really mad.

Bakura wasn't faze, he seen that look in battle city when Marik was Battling Yami. But he could see how his Egyptian reacted to this. Bakura grab a hand full of Beets, Carrots, Broccoli, and cabbage. And through it at marik the stuff got caught in mariks hair, shirt and pants.

". . . . . . . . . .''

. . .''

IT'S ON! They both shouted their food fight increase as much food was thrown, at each other and people. All the disgusted people went to find the manager.

The manager was big and chubby, with Black eyes, long grey hair and a very bad anger problem. He walks over to Bakura and marik with a dirty look. Stop throwing my priceless Vegetate-

Oh shove it. Fat man Bakura and marik said Toghter before they both grab a handful of vegetables, and stuff them in the fat man's mouth. The man chokes on all the Vegetables. Both of the Egyptian's ran out the diner. Bakura and marik was laughing manically for what they had done. Both had identical smirks.

Did you see his face when he chokes marik spoke first hell yeah that was so funny? Maybe we should do that often Bakura said smirking

Okay! Marik grab bakura's hair and crushed their lips toghter. Marik felt bakura's tongue on his bottom lip. Bakura was Begging for entrance. Marik granted it and let him ravage his mouth. They both started their battle for dominance. A string of saliva connected them.

Come on Kura ready for some Vegetable Fun marik said smirking

AN: Hey I just finish the second chapter so happy Whew! Lot of work this one was longer than the first chapter. If please give me reviews if I don't I will be sad. Just to say this chapter was cond of Humorists so please be kind to me.

Love Y'all

-Darkness


	3. Bathtub Fun

Don't Own Yu-gi-oh at all give them to the owner.''

Bathtub fun

AN: Yea this chapter is Shorter then my last one but this is funny maybe get a little surprise in the tub.

Darkness-*walks in Gasps see marik and Bakura in the tub kissing* get a room

Bakura and marik- *turns around at author* wanna come in

Darkness- *Blushes and turn around* why?

Marik- *Smirks and continue playing with bakura's hair* because you are the coolest Author

Darkness- *Blushes and strip of clothes* what do you think?

Bakura and Marik- *drools grabs my hand and splash in the water*

Darkness- Bye guys *laughs* please Review

It was a nice day outside Bakura and marik was in their shared bedroom, watching TV eating Ice cream.

You know something Kura marik started we should take a bath toghter.

Why?''

Because we can have some fun toghter marik said kissing Bakura on his neck. Come on. Bakura got up and went to the bathroom. Marik follow after. The tub was feeling up nicely.

Here you go Kura I got you a rubber band marik said holding out a purple color rubber band to Bakura.

Thank you marik, Bakura slip his hair in a tight, unruly hair in a ponytail.

After the water full the tub up. Bakura and marik strip their clothes and got in the tub.

After about ten minutes, marik was on top of Bakura kissing him. Bakura hands were all over mariks body stopping at his crotch and squeezing it, getting a squeak out of marik.

Hm! Kura! Marik moan. Bakura loves the way this was going and he adjusted mariks body on his Throbbing Thick member.

After twenty minutes. Bakura and marik was panting and recuperating from their bathtub exercise, Kura best bathtub sex ever. Marik smirk kissing Bakura

Yeah. Bakura said getting out the tub with marik in his hands.

I love you Kura. Marik said smiling

Me too Marik. Bakura said lying next to marik''

Marik scooted closer to Bakura and kissed him deeply.

They both slept in each other embrace. Or into they woke up again.''

AN: Yea third chapter done so happy Just posted two chapters. GAH! I'm just happy that I'm doing a chapter story I'm like . . .'' just done two stories that with only one chapter's well this is going to be my favorite story and Psychoshipping. Is my favorite pairing in Yu-gi-oh.

XOXO Hearts and Kisses

-Darkness


End file.
